The 31P NMR technique enables signals from phosphates in tissues, cells or granules to be monitored non-invasively. Intracellular pH is measured quantitatively from ATP or Pi signals. Carbon-13 NMR studies of 13C enriched metabolites allow the elucidation of details of metabolism.